yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyranno Hassleberry
Tyranno Hassleberry, known in Japan as Tyranno Kenzan (ティラノ剣山 Tirano Kenzan?), is a fictional character in the anime series Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX in Japan). Character design in full Ra Yellow regalia from front, side, and rear alongside views of his head from different angles.]] Tyranno's outfit follows dinosaur a dinosaur and military theme. His usual outfit consists of a Ra Yellow uniform, unbottoned and strippd of it's sleeves, a green shirt underneath, beige combat pants, white wristbands with matching bands just above his feet, a bandana featuring a dinosaur face and teeth, bone earrings and a necklace of dinosaur bones. His hair consists of long black locks. He carries an Academy-issued Duel Disk on his left hand. In a flashback Tyranno is seen wearing a Jurassic Park T-shirt. Character biography Tyranno Hassleberry is a Ra Yellow duelist recently entering Duel Academy (Duel Academia) in the second year. To his surprise, he was assigned to the Ra Yellow dorm despite scoring high on the Duel Academy entry exam due to the fact that he did not attend an associated preparatory school. Tyranno first appeared heading a gang and stealing the Duel Disks of those he defeated. Battling Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki), he was defeated and returned the stolen items, quickly coming to idolize Jaden. Although his dorm is technically Ra Yellow, he decides to live in Slifer Red (Osiris Red) to be closer to and learn from Jaden. From his introduction onwards, he often fights with Syrus Truesdale (Sho Marufuji) over who is better suited to being Jaden's best friend (in the Japanese version, it is over who has the right to call him "big brother"). In episode 73, it is revealed that Tyranno was hospitalized after a rock slide during an archaeological dig. The incident permanently damaged the tibia of his left leg, but the bone fragment of a dinosaur fossil he unearthed during the excavation was used to replace it. Tyranno believed that as a result of Jaden's influence, the dinosaur DNA awoke a great power within him, which supposedly protected him from being converted by Sartorius (Takuma Saiou) into one of the members of the Society of Light. It is implied that this accident is also the reason for Tyranno's unique ability to narrow his pupils into reptile-like slits. During the field trip to Domino City, Tyranno teams up with Syrus in a duel against the first duo of the Light Brigade, Frost (Kourimaru) and Thunder (Ikazuchimaru). Although the two are pinned down by their opponents, who tuned their decks specifically to combat their cards, they end up pooling their efforts to combine their monsters into "Super Vehicroid - Rex Union". Despite their teamwork, however, Frost ends the duel by wiping out all players but himself, and promptly drags them to Sarina's lair, from where they are transported to KaibaLand as bait for Jaden and Aster Phoenix (Ed Phoenix) by order of Sarina (Mizuchi Saiou). At the end of the second year, Tyranno, along with Linda (Lindo), chase after Prince Ojin as he prepares to arm the laser satellite, S.O.R.A. Unleashing the full force of his dinosaur DNA power and assuming a Duel Spirit form (appointing himself the title of "Spacesaurus"), he travels into space with "Elemental Hero Glow Neos" to divert S.O.R.A's blasts. While the returning Sarina keeps it from firing any further, the two are successful in destroying the satellite. With the start of the third year, Tyranno chooses to remain in Ra Yellow instead of advancing to Obelisk Blue; to him, the issue of which dormitory he is officially a part of is irrelevant. Agreeing to aid Jim Crocodile Cook in his investigation of mysterious electromagnetic waves coming from the jungle, his dinosaur DNA reacts to additional signals sent by Professor Cobra, which render him uncontrollable. Jim duels with Tyranno in a Dis-Duel and successfully reverts him to his former self within the first few rounds of the battle, ultimately claiming victory. Voice/Mannerisms In the English version, Tyranno speaks with a Southern accent, and uses stereotypical cowboy slang and military jargon, while his original series counterpart does not do this, and instead ends the majority of his sentences with either "(da) don" (Japanese explosion onomatopoeia) or "zaurus" (the Japanese equivalent of "saurus"). Deck Tyranno plays a Dinosaur deck. Like many decks revolving around such cards, his strategy relies on summoning powerful, high-level monsters quickly, such as his "Black Tyranno". Tyranno does so using a various assortment of cards, including "New Ultra Evolution" and "Ultra Evolution". Several of his cards allow him to take advantage of his opponents playing defense position monsters, such as "Black Tyranno" and "Dark Driceratops". Hassleberry, Tyranno Hassleberry, Tyranno